Love, Hate, Alcohol & Relief
by fanfaction
Summary: Crappy title i know Lithuania loved Belarus, Belarus hates Lithuania, or so she wants anyway, but when she's drunk a bit of the truth comes out, what will be the end result of this, find out. Theirs gonna be quite a few parts, light lemon chapter 2 onward, heavy lemon at chapter 5.
1. Chapter 1

-Text in here- is a persons thoughts.  
_Text like this_ is a whisper

Love, Hate, Alcohol & Relief

Since they were both small children Lithuania had liked Belarus & since they were small children Belarus had either been oblivious to his feelings or angered at them.  
As Lithuania got older his feelings matured strongly as his small crush developed into his first love & when, along with the other Baltic friends he went into servitude to Russia he started sharing the same roof as Belarus, he saw her on a regular basis much to her dismay.

Over the years Lithuania made many attempts to ask his love out but he was always denied, accept once but the end result was the braking of his fingers.

Many times over the years he had found himself awake at night, laying in his bed fantasising about her, some fantasies were sweet & heart warming, them sharing romantic feelings as they picnicked in a park somewhere or them holding hands as they shared a dinner in a city like Paris where other fantasies were more carnal & animalistic, him bending her over when they were alone is the house or the two of them copulating furiously ('Copulating' used to ease the reader a little, it's a bit early for 'Fucking senseless' just yet)

Belarus & Russia had gone out on a 'date' or at least Belarus called it that, Russia saw it as a way to stop her pestering him so much when he was working.  
They had been out for some hours as Lithuania was cleaning the porch to the house.

He turned around on the spot as the door opened & Russia had announced his arrival.  
Belarus was hanging on her brother's arm as they came in.  
He wasn't surprised but he was saddened a little.

He looked in awe at the young lady in front of him, she wasn't in her usual blue dress, apron etc, instead she was dressed in a black dress that complemented her curves, black tights along with matching black shoes with a black ribbon.  
Russia looked into Lithuania's eyes as he caught Russia gaze, Lithuania had known Russia for many years & understood just about all his orders, including the ones he didn't have to say.

Lithuania could see a look of disappear in Russia face, Russia eyes glared into his demanding help, this was the norm when he was around Belarus.  
Then Russia piped up again "Lithuania would you like to join us for some wine?" he asked in a pleading tone.  
Belarus looked at her brother "Ivan? Why would you want him to join us?" she asked not caring for his feelings.

"Err Russia Sir, it think that, err-"  
"I think Lithuania should join us because… I don't want him thinking I'm ignoring him, he's my favourite after all"  
"_Favourite"_ Belarus repeated angrily giving Lithuania a glare.  
"But-" Lithuania said nervously  
"That's an order Toris"

He felt his lip tremble as he nodded.  
Belarus looked annoyed but accepted her brothers wished, the three of them entered the dinning room.

Lithuania got a bottle of wine from the cabinet as he went in, he went to sit next to Russia, he was about to sit down after a long days work when Russia grabbed both his shoulders & pushed him into the seat between him & Belarus.

"So err, shall we… start" Lithuania said shaking a little because he was so close to Belarus.  
"Yes, I think we should"

"So tell me Ivan, why is this idiot your favourite?" Belarus asked coldly.  
Both the men looked at each other & gulped in unison.  
"He does the best work & he's… err…"Russia began & looked to Lithuania.  
"… The easiest to dominate" Russia finished with a smile.

Lithuania gave Russia a 'what the hell" look.  
"Easiest… to… dominate" Belarus said slowly looking down, suddenly she looked up to Lithuania, which made the man scared to sleep tonight.  
"What he means is… I follow his commands"  
"Oh really… much better" Belarus said gritting her teeth.

-Theirs a way to win this right?- Lithuania thought to himself, he then looked to Russia & thought.  
-Why would he say 'dominate' how was that meant to help?-

"I think we should begin drinking  
A few hours passed of drinking from the seemingly bottomless wine bottle.  
It was near midnight & Russia had finished yet another glass of wine, all three of them had already drunk quite a lot.

"Well I gotta go so I'll leave you two alone ok" Russia said quickly getting up.  
"What, why do you have to go, let me come with-"  
"I've got a lot of work tomorrow & I need some one to finish the bottle of wine ok & Lithuania can't finish it on his own"  
"Toris, make sure my little sister is fine & make sure she doesn't get much drunker"

With that Russia left the room, his footsteps could be heard as he went up the stairs.  
They were alone, together, they sat in silence for a few minutes as she continued to drink the wine in front of them, he felt himself shaking, she was probably drunk & still drinking, he could just- No, he couldn't do anything to her in the condition she was in, could her?

"So tell me, what kind of stuff do you do for my brother when I'm not here?" she asked bluntly.  
"What, err, I just clean & cook & I help with what ever Estonia & Latvia are doing & I also-"  
"You're my favourite out of your little trio you know"  
"_Why am I always everyone's favourite_ well that's err, good  
"You know I always thought you were good looking"  
He blushed furiously "What?"  
"I always thought you looked handsome" she said.  
"Your… are you… how drunk are you?" he asked with a chuckle.  
"I'm drunk enough to know what I'm doing"  
"You mean… drunk enough to not know what your doing or your… what?"  
"I know what I mean, your very handsome, tell me why do you brush your hair & tidy yourself everyday, your just a servant"

He went a little redder "I want to look good for you is all" he said.  
She got up & walked to the door "You coming""  
"Why?, where?"  
"I have something I want to show you in my room" she left & went up stairs.  
"Wait a moment" Lithuania said before following her.

They arrived at her room & she opened her door & walked to her bed "Come here, I want to show you something" she repeated, he walked over to her to find himself getting pulled towards her, he could small the alcohol on her "Natalia, your very, very drunk"

She pushed him down to the floor & took one of his wrists in one of her hands, her other hand went to restrain him further but he fought against her, not wanting to hurt her, she soon had a hold over both his wrists.

She grinned at him slyly "Relax, I know you have been waiting for this, so let me-"  
"Natalia wait don't-"  
"You're the one who wanted this so I think you should be quite for a moment" she declared.

She continued to hold him down by his wrists as she lowed her head near his neck; she lightly pecked his jugular before starting to suck it.  
Lithuania was going dizzy, he had imagined how good it would feel to have her do this & his expectations weren't wrong but he resisted her none the less, in a fit of strength he forced them both off the ground & gently pushed her off him, he put on hand to the mark she had left with her tongue on his neck while he kneeled over with one knee on the ground & his other leg fixed his foot on it as well trying to regain some energy.

She was kneeling on both her knees in front of him, her knees were together but her legs went outward at an angle, she looked sad but the drunkenness was still plain to see.

"_Don't you like me any more?"_ she asked in mock sadness, Lithuania didn't know how to respond, his body begged him to comply with her wishes but he knew that she was very, very drunk, he didn't want to take advantage of her, but he may not get a chance like this again.

"I-I can't do this with you now" he stated, shutting his eyes.  
"Why not?" she asked with some seriousness  
"I don't want to take advantage of you" he said softly.  
He rose from his squat on the ground & turned from her, he was still straining himself from turning, holding her down & having his way with her right their but he knew that if her did, Belarus would hate him even more.

He left the room quickly & ran up stairs finding his room.  
He didn't bother to lock the doors or even turn on the lights, he just got into his bed quickly & calmed himself down, and he let himself drift to sleep peacefully.

When he next opened his eyes it was around eleven in the morning, he had slept in for a long time today; he hoped Russia wouldn't be mad at him, then his thoughts washed away when he remembered the events of the nights before.

He slowly walked out the safety of his room & let his eyes wonder swiftly around the silent house, he checked around each corner he came to not knowing if Belarus would try to kill him or at least physically assault him in a violent mayor, he came to the stairs & creped down them.

He was at the foot of the stairs when it dawned on him, in a house occupied with Russia & His sweet little sister & never to forget the other two Baltic servants, the house was silent & still.

He looked round him looking for any trace off life.  
"Everyone should be up by now & Russia would of broken into my room & forced me awake by now as well"  
He walked into the main living room to find… nothing, nothing but an air of stillness.

All was silent in the room where at least one of the Baltic trio should be tending to by now, he slowly exited the room & then turned around & ran to the kitchen, once again their was nobody their, but a letter propped up on the table caught his eye.  
As he picked it up he expected it to be a letter of how, if he was the only one left he should run, he wasn't far wrong.

Lithuania.  
If you're reading this then you have found yourself alone in the house.  
I & the other servants left the household some hours ago.  
We didn't have time to get you out as well, Belarus woke us up earlier on &…  
Well your on your own now, we will be back tomorrow, stay alive now

Russia  
P.S  
Belarus seemed upset with you.

His heart sank in disappear at the last line; Belarus was scary enough to get Russia out the house, would could he do.  
Deciding to swallow his fear he marched up stairs to the room of the girl he loved who also might just be the women who kills him.

He knocked the door to her room & waited for a reply, he got none, he knocked it louder, he then realised it wasn't locked, he slowly opened the door without saying a word, the room was dark & a little messy, he could see the bed in the middle alone with a large girl like lump in the middle of it.

With some bravery he walked over to the large bed, he saw Belarus sleeping softly in the bed.  
Her porcelain skin glowing with pure perfection & her platinum blond hair which seemed to shine in the light caused him to stare at her.  
He couldn't help but reach out to her & slightly stroke her cheeks

She stirred a little at his touch causing him to swiftly remove his hand  
Suddenly her voice cut thought the silence as eh softly whispered "_Lithuania"_  
He froze & didn't move for some time, she seemed to be asleep  
She spoke again "_Lithuania, is that you_" she said slowly opening her eyes.

"Err, hi Natalia, you ok"  
_"Lithuania what are you doing in my room"  
_"Don't worry, just err, I wanted to make sure you were ok"  
"_Well, I am"_ she said.

She lent upward & cast her blanket off.  
She was wearing what she had on the night before (Black dress that cut off above the knees, black ribbon, black tights & no shoes)  
He blushed a little as he took his eyes away from her exposed legs.  
She caught him sneaking another glimpse at her & prepared to strike but she decided against it.

"So Natalia, how you feeling, your drunk a lot last night" he asked.  
She gave him a glare "I, I don't want to talk about last night" she sighed looking away from him.  
"Your not feeling sick or err, bad or whatever?"  
"I'm fine ok, just don't talk about last night.

He looked at her, she looked so perfect to him, she looked so cute with her hair a little messy, and her face was so petit & cute.  
She looked back at him once she adjusted her eyes to the light.  
"Did… did anything happen last night… you pushed me away… didn't you?" she asked.  
"Err yeah"  
"So we didn't, you know"  
"Don't worry we didn't… ok"

"I wouldn't never try anything like that when you were that drunk" he said.  
She looked over to him in confusion "What"  
"I want you to know that, I would never do anything to you like that while you were drunk, I wouldn't take advantage of you ok, I just want you to-"

She looked at him with coldness in her eyes, he looked confused, what was the problem now "What is it Belarus, I thought-" he then looked down & realised that his hand had taken it upon it self to place itself on top of one of her smooth, perfect thighs.

Embarrassed he didn't remove his hand, he just kept it in place with a blank expression, he looked back up to her & saw she still looked alienated.  
"Lithuania… what… do you think…. Your doing… with your hand" she said trying to remain calm.  
"Now err, Belarus, I err-"

Suddenly she leapt forward at him, they were both standing & she tried to punch him only to have him grab her wrist to stop her.  
"Wait Belarus, I was only-"  
"Shut up you, you, you-"

She went to punch him again with her other hand, he dogged her quickly & moved behind her, he snaked one arm around her waist while also clinging her arms to them as well so she couldn't fight him anymore, she was about to shout when his other hand slipped over her mouth.

She muffled into the palm to no avail finding that only muffled non-sense coming out.

Her lips stayed themselves under the soft grip of his hand as she relaxed her body.  
"Will you listen to me?" he asked nervously hoping she would kick him.  
She nodded obediently with his hand still covering her mouth.  
"Belarus, I know you're frustrated with what happened last night & I'm sorry, it was my fault, but listen, I-I-I… I love you ok Belarus"

Her eyes widened as he continued "I have always loved you, I have been trying to tell you for so long but something always gets in the way, last night, I wanted you, so much but I knew that if I did anything to you, you would… you would hate me even more"

"Ei ove ou" she said under his hand.  
He removed it & almost immediately she turned to him& pushed him down on the bed.  
"I said" she began as she crawled on top of him "I love you" she said almost bitterly."  
"Why so… angry about it?" he asked with a smile.  
"Because, I, err… well" she said before grabbing his collar & pulling him a bit closer.  
"Why does it have to be you?" she said angrily.  
"I love Ivan, I always have & always will but, why do I have to love you as well?" she said pulling him that bit closer.

The man under her looked confused by her statements.  
"I thought you hated me" he said.  
"And I do but… _dammit_" she mumbled as she got off him, she sat next to him but faced away & covered her eyes with her palms.

Lithuania rose up "What's the matter Natalia"  
"I don't get it, I love Ivan but I-I can't go to bed with out thinking of you as well, I can't get out of bed without thinking of you, I think about you all the time & I don't know why"

"I get it, because you love Russia you feel guilty about liking me as well" he said with a sad tone.  
"Yes, ok" she said still trying to contain herself.  
"Natalia, I get it if you hate me so-"  
She pulled him to her again, "Damn right I hate you, if you weren't always so sweet & kind to me I wouldn't like you at all, you did this to me & you caused me to act like I did last night"

He blushed red as they were so close, if he reached out just a bit he could feel her lips against his, but before he got the guts to do that she realised him from her grip.  
"I don't even like you, so why do I love you?" she asked.  
"Natalia I love you so why don't we-"  
"Why don't we what, go out, that would be terrible, I don't want Russia to ever no about this"  
"O-Ok he won't don't worry but" he started slyly "If he doesn't find out then" he reached to her shoulder "It doesn't matte what we do"

She looked at him with bitterness in her eyes, she remained silent as he placed his hand on her shoulder.  
"Russia isn't here so, we could…"  
"Well… I guess… we could"  
Lithuania walked in front of her & lightly pushed her down on the bed, he lowered himself over her "If you want I mean"

"You're an… you're an ass" she said cruelly.  
"Is that a… yes?" he asked playfully.  
She looked away from his eyes & bite her lip  
"Your so cute when you bite your lip" he said smiling.  
She glowed red as she gave a smirk "It's a yes"  
He looked back at her wide eyes "Err, excuse what?

She swallowed, "I said" she pulled him close "It's a yes" she pushed her lips gently against his.

End Of Part One

Thanks for reading so far, the next part will be up either the day after this one or very soon, Lemon in the next one if you couldn't tell,

Tune in next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Hetalia owned by Hidekaz Himaruya

Love, Hate, Alcohol & Relief

She swallowed, "I said" she pulled him close "It's a yes" she pushed her lips gently against his.

"Err, how far do you… want to… go?"  
"Depends, how easy is it to dominate you, apparently my brother his dominant over you"  
"Well not dominant in that way-"  
"I'm a little jealous, Russia has taken fondly to you"  
"Fondly, I wouldn't put it like that" he said with a sigh.  
"Oh don't be so hard on him, when he… bullies you he's just realising his sexual tension"  
"Like what France & England do"  
"Yeah but my point is he likes you quite a lot &… so do I"

"You know I think about you often, I think about what you look like under all these clothes"  
"Your really opening up aren't you"  
"I'm just trying to be… I don't know, seductive," she said with a huff making him smirk before chuckling "What?" she asked a little annoyed.  
"Nothing just, you're pretty cute when you're mad"

"Well I'm about to get irresistible" she said grinning evilly.  
She reached out & yanked on his tie, but this time she used both hands to loosen & remove it.  
"What you doing?" he asked as she pushed him off her & got up.

She eyed him slyly "Take off you blazed & get on the bed," she demanded.  
Without a word he complied with her order, laying himself in the centre.  
"If I had an entire morning to do what ever I liked with you, how would I start"

"Well, we haven't really… we haven't… kissed yet"  
"Oh really" she said crawling on top of the man.  
She lowered herself onto him; he placed his hands on either side of her hips, straddling her.  
"You know your blue dress never really showed off your curves all that much, seeing you in this black dress, well its-"  
"Stimulating"

He rolled his eyes as she got closer to him "You ready" she asked  
"Yeah ready, I've imagined this moment so many time in my head.  
He closed the gap slowly as they both closed their eyes.

Her lips were soft & cool, they felt very smooth under his, and they could feel electricity run through their bodies.  
Lithuania opened is eyes slowly, his petit, porcelain angel had began to move her body slowly against his & her slim arms were wrapping round his neck pulling her self closer to him, her eyes remained closed as although she didn't care to admit it, she was scared that if she opened them she would discover that the immense feeling of pleasure she was having would wash away as if it was a dream if she opened her eyes.

He let his eyes wonder her face, taking in all her features, her smooth, pale skin, rounded cheeks, before he had only ever swiftly skimmed her face in glances, because if he was to gaze at her to obviously she would probably kill him, seriously, kill him.

He enjoyed the sensation of getting away with skimming her facial features but this was even better, his thoughts were interrupted when he felt her tongue lightly graze his lips.

Opening his lips to her, he expected her to push her tongue in forcefully, but no, instead she slowly exited the safety of her own mouth, she skimmed her tongue around the inside of his cheeks & around his teeth, he raised one of his hands to her face & stroked her cheek to show she was safe with him.

She then felt him move his tongue along hers a little, beckoning her forward into his mouth, soon enough he could feel her wrapping her tongue around his & all around his mouth, he also entered her mouth with his tongue.

He didn't mind being so gentle with her, though he was a little surprised, for a girl who wanted to be one with mother Russia she didn't seem to show much readiness when it came to practise.

His other hand went to her shoulder, he separated from her to catch his breath.  
"Hang on" he said to her as he lightly lifted her a little, in a swift movement it was him settling her down.

"Don't worry, let me take care of you" he said, a little look of worry swept her face, she trusted him but in all actuality she was very nervous about this, he could see her worry & brought his lips close to her ear.  
_"Don't worry, I will make sure you feel safe & sound"_ he reassured her.

"I love you," she said.  
He lightly pecked her ear a few times.  
He snaked his tongue behind her ear & slowly dragged the tip of his tongue down the shell of her ear causing her to moan.

He continued with his tongue & let his hands sliver round her body, one hand was resting on her stomach, slowly sliding upward where his other hand was firmly gripping her thigh, it alternated which thigh every few seconds, giving equal attention to both.

She kept moaning & didn't give much notice when his hand on her stomach had reached her lower breasts.  
"He pulled his tongue out of her ear & went to her neck, he had thought of doing stuff like this for so long.

He kissed her neck softly & trailed downward then upward with his mouth, he nipped her collarbone lightly as to not cause her any pain, he was hearing "Keep going" & "Don't… stop"

He then felt her hands push him away weakly.  
Pushing himself upwards he looked at her.  
"Natalia, something the matter?" he asked, she smiled at him.  
"My dress… the straps are… my back" she said getting her breath back.

He understood as she turned around, he could see what she wanted to do.  
This was it, after so long Lithuania's efforts were about to pay off.  
He un-strapped her dress from behind & slid it off her, she was wearing some undergarment but they weren't a problem.

He turned her around a little roughly & reached for her panties when he heard "Wait Toris, I'm-" Belarus began.  
Lithuania stopped & backed away a second "What's the matter?"  
Belarus could barely face him; her face was scarlet, "I… I don't think… I don't-"

Lithuania came to a realisation "You don't think your ready to go all the way" he said softly with a sigh.  
She gulped "Yes… I'm sorry"  
"No don't be, I shouldn't have… pushed you"

"Do… do you mind if we just… lay he a little" she said.  
"Ok, sure" he slid his arms round her, holding her close, she rested her head on his chest.  
"You know, I first heard of you when hearing a story of how you beat Prussia"  
"Really, that was sometime ago"  
"Yeah it was, when we were much younger"  
"You know I liked you when we were younger as well" Lithuania said with a faint blush.  
"I guessed that, you liked to bug me then too"  
Lithuania rolled his eyes again.

Belarus reached out the set of draws next to her bed & pulled out a black nightdress, she slipped them on under neigh the covers.  
When she was properly covered she rose from the bed & went to the draws again, this time getting a brush to tidy her hair.

She turned to him slightly "Toris, could you look away, I just want to…" she began holding a blue dress to her.  
"Sure" he replied turning where he lay.  
"You can't look, I need to get out of everything"

She slipped off her nightdress, Lithuania heard it fall to the floor, he realised that Belarus was naked right now, as he was thinking he heard Belarus talk again.  
"Ok, you can look"  
With some eagerness he turned around, expecting to see her naked but instead she was already in the blue dress.

"You can't mention any of this to Ivan, you got that!" she said firmly to the man still lying in her bed.  
"Err, yeah I do… don't worry" Lithuania said with a disappointed sigh.  
Lithuania closed his eyes for a few minutes, he was having mixed emotions about everything that had happened.

Suddenly he felt arms shorter then his own wrap around him, he opened his eyes & turned his head to see the porcelain girl had hugged him from behind.  
"Why you?" she said trying to frown but finding she was unable too.  
He just smirked at the comment.

They both got up a few minutes later.  
Lithuania grunted a few times & corrected his posture.  
"Miss Belarus, would you like me to make some breakfast" he asked softly as he would on a normal day.

Belarus looked at him a moment & smirked "Yes, it should have been done by now, I'll have to tell my brother!"  
"Err, ok miss," he said weakly.

They both walked out of the room, soon enough they both had ate some food & Lithuania had called Russia & everything was put back to normal.  
Until the next day…

End Of Part 2

Once again thank you for reading this far, another chapter will be up in the next dew days, favourite & review if you could.  
Tune in again.

Also just a note, I'm aware that Lithuania is a bit out of character, I'm kinda doing him as he would be when he beat Prussia, so he's a little more… strong & brave you could say.


	3. Chapter 3

Love, Hate, Alcohol & Relief

"He-he can't be serious, this has to be some kind of joke," he said out load to himself.  
Lithuania just stared ahead at the costume laid out for him.  
"What if it isn't a joke, Russia will kill me if I wear this & if I do then Belarus won't  
respect me at all.  
"Its so humiliating, but I can't find anything else to wear"

The door then opened & Russia walked in from behind it.  
"Found your uniform I see"  
"Please tell me this is a joke Russia" Lithuania said with tears in his eyes.  
"Its no joke & its only for one day"  
"B-B-But it's a-a-a n-"  
"I know what it is Lithuania, I just want you to wear it"  
"But why?"  
"Because you're my favourite" Russia answered cruelly.

A little later on Russia was waiting down stairs in his dining room waiting for his unfortunate favourite.  
Then Lithuania entered the room, he was wearing, to his dismay a French maid outfit.

It was compiled of an off the shoulder black dress with white hem trimming, a black dress which abruptly cut off at basically the top of his thigh with white hemming, a white apron, thigh high socks with white hemming & high healed shoes.

He was crimson with embarrassment.  
"It fits you Lithuania, I don't know what you were upset about"  
"It wasn't weather or not it would fit me, it was-"  
"Well it does fit you, now do come cleaning up, I have to read the newspaper.

Lithuania gritted his teeth a little as he was about to exit the room.  
"Don't worry, Belarus isn't hear to see you today"  
He froze where he was, but then sighed with relief.  
"It seems my little sister has taken quite a shine to you lately"  
"I err… don't know… what your talking about"  
"She's been easing off you as of late, she hasn't broken one of your fingers in a while"

It was true, with out trying, or at least he thought it was with out trying, Belarus had been taking it easy on him lately, not complaining about just being in the same room as him, not complaining as much about him lacking with cleaning.

Lithuania looked down to the floor "I should… err… get to work"  
He patted his knees "Come hear Lithuania"  
Lithuania looked at him "Wh-what is it Russia"  
Russia smiled "Sit down hear Lithuania" he continued to pat his own knees.

Lithuania gulped "You mean, sit on your-"  
"Yes so come, sit down"  
Hesitantly he slowly turned round on the spot & went to sit down on his boss's knee.

"Was there a reason you…" Lithuania said just getting the vacant smile he always got from Russia

Then out of nowhere Russia then put his hand on one of Lithuania's bare thighs making Lithuania blush hard.  
"Err Russia, your hand; its-" he began before Russia slowly stroked his hand upward on his leg.

"You've gotten stronger Lithuania. When you first came hear you were a little, scrawny man" Russia said.  
"What do you mean & you never… did this when I first came"  
"What's your point?"

"Ru-Russia… please… stop" he said glowing red.  
"Excuse me Lithuania?"  
"Please… stop"

Russia then scraped his hand upward towards Lithuania's hip, making his hand go under where his already short dress went.  
"I didn't hear you"

Russia then took his hand out from under the dress & brought it to the white lace hem of Lithuania's thigh high socks.

Finally Lithuania snapped & jumped off Russia hitting his hand in the process.  
After he realised what he had done, Lithuania bit his bottom lip & wondered if Russia would kill him for hitting him.  
Then Russia arose, but with a frown which was unusual for him.  
He opened his mouth to speak & Lithuania thought he could see a face or sorrow when he did.

"I'm sorry Lithuania, I was eating a pastry I got from France & I got the idea to dress you up like this"  
"Pastry, what are you, no one told me about-, hang on" he walked to the kitchen.

He found the mysterious food that France had apparently sent them, he inspected the food, he picked a piece up & smelt it, he narrowed his eyes.  
"An aphrodisiac I'm sure of it, should have expected it, it was sent by France"

After that, Lithuania went to his room & dressed into his green military uniform he usually wore.  
"Much better" he said to himself in the mirror as he straightened his tie.

"What's much better" he heard a female voice say from the doorway.  
He turned around quickly to see Belarus at the door.  
"Na-Natalia!"  
"You have to call me Belarus," she said whipping her knife out & walking towards him.

"S-Sorry" he said gulping as she got near him.  
"Relax I'm not going to kill you"  
"Err good, good, by the way, your brother said that you were getting a little to…"  
"Spit it out" she demanded coldly.

He gulped again thinking of what her reaction would be "Apparently, & its not me saying this… you have gotten… warmer towards me" he said closing his eyes expecting to get cut.

She looked at him & slanted her eyes "Well… he's not… to wrong"  
His eyes shot open "So you have been easing off on me on purpose"  
Suddenly he felt cold steel lightly touch his cheek.

He gasped a little as she cruelly smirked at him.  
"So your saying you want me to be cruel to you again?" she said.  
"Err… n-no, I err"

She added some light pressure onto the cheek, piercing his cheek lightly.  
"L-lets no be to r-rash"  
A single strand of blood trickled down his cheek as she released the knife.  
"Their, now you can say I attacked you"  
"Oh, how… kind… I think"

She smirked again & turned to go "Have yourself or someone else bring my dinner to my room later"  
"Err, yes miss Belarus"  
"Oh & Toris"  
"Yes Natal" he went silent as she pressed her lips to the cut on his cheek.

After a few seconds she removed her lips "Now… go &… do what ever"  
He was about to leave when a thought came to mind "Will I… see you tonight?"

Belarus smirked "As long as your out before my brother wakes up tomorrow then… yeah" she said smiling sweetly.

A little later in the day, Lithuania & his Baltic friends had begun to cook dinner.  
They were all expecting the evening to go as it usual would, two people would make dinner for Russia & when serving it, hope he wouldn't hate it & assault them & the one person left would make dinner for Belarus & hope she didn't hate it unless they were having dinner together.  
They took turns, which pair would make & bring the food to Russia & to Belarus, on that day in particular, it was the young Latvia who was making food for Belarus.

"Ok, I-I hope she likes this" Latvia said finishing the food.  
"You have to, she has her knife after all" Estonia added"  
"Don't make me nervous Eduard"  
"Yeah Eduard, you know how scared Raivis gets around her.

Latvia then picked up the food & exited the room, Lithuania & Estonia were about to bring Russia his food when he returned.

"Hey Lithuania… Belarus said…" Estonia began.  
"She said… what's up?"  
"She wants you to… go to her room," he said  
"M-me?"  
"Yeah she seemed…weird when saying it"  
"Scary weird or-" Estonia said.  
"She's… she's always scary to me"  
"Good luck Toris" Estonia said with a small wave goodbye.

Lithuania made his way slowly upstairs, half expecting to get food thrown in his face because it wasn't good enough.  
He knocked the door & waited for a reply, he soon heard "Come in" from a voice on the other side,  
He walked in & saw the nineteen-year-old girl under her bed.

"You called me in Be-Belarus"  
"Don't be so formal, its Natalia"  
"Err, I, err… ok"  
"Toris, come closer"

He walked to the foot of the bed.  
She beckoned him with one of her slender fingers.  
He approached her bedside where she was when an arm reached out towards him & pulled him on top of the bed, the next thing he knew he was lying on the bed with Belarus on top of him.  
"Hello their" she said slyly.

A deep red blush went over his skin.  
"Natalia, everyone's still awake, we might get caught"  
"I don't care, it's the thrill of getting caught which will make this better" she said with a very girly giggle.

It was at hearing the giggle when he knew something was wrong.  
"What's happened to you, your so…"  
"I've been wanting you all day, you shouldn't keep a girl waiting" she said slyly.  
He got an idea "If we get caught now, then we… won't be able to do it again, Russia might kill me"

Belarus paused for a moment, not moving remaining above him.  
"I guess your right, I can wait I guess" she said getting off him, he got up as well.  
"What's gotten into you today?" he asked fixing his suit.  
"I dunno, I ate one of these… cake- pastry things I just have an urge to do stuff with you," she said smiling.

Then he realised, she ate one of the aphrodisiacs foods that France had sent, he made a mental note to throw those out.

Soon dinner was over with, the young Estonia was sent up stairs expecting a cruel demise & Lithuania & Estonia had to stop shaking as they had been all the way through dinner out of fear Russia would get angry.

Much later that night Lithuania was listening for anyone wondering around the house.  
"_This is it, my chance_" he said silently as he slowly got out of his room, be walked to Belarus' door & knocked it gently.

He found it was open & walked in to see his pale, platinum haired angel curled on a ball on her bed, over the blanket.

He walked over "Natalia, you there?"  
Getting no reply he said again "Natalia?", this time she poked her head up but then blushed madly.  
"Is this about what happened before dinner"  
He heard a faint 'mh hm' from the curled up girl.  
Smiling he took a step back & tried to cheer her up.

"Hello miss Belarus" he said with a little smile, she just looked at him & went redder in the cheeks.  
"It's all right, earlier wasn't your fault so"-  
"No it was, I could have gotten us caught" she said straightening out a little.  
"It's alright Natalia, we didn't get caught so lets put it behind us" he said smiling at her.

She frowned & turned her back to him & curled up again, she then felt him putting his arms around her & pulling her towards him tightly, she couldn't help returning the hug & soon he had gotten her to lie down on the bed, this time he was hovering over her.

She smiled as he kissed her on her cheek,  
"I love you Natalia" he said smiling again.  
She blushed again "I love you too"

They connected lips & Belarus put her arms around Lithuania's neck pulling him closer.

The kiss grew deeper & soon enough Belarus began to moan as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, she opened her mouth a little wider for him & felt him trail his tongue all around her mouth & slip round her tongue prying her to move hers as well.

With out knowing it, while they were kissing one of Lithuania's hand had wondered down to her waist, his hand crept lower until it was dangerously close to her ass.  
She had realised this before he did & was blushing like mad, she tried to separate from him to make him stop but he kept pushing the kiss deeper.

She grunted & groaned a few times but got no visible response from him, he then screamed when his hand gripped her behind but it was muffled a little.

He then brought himself back, for the first time Belarus saw an annoyed look on his face.  
"Your… your" she repeated a few times, he finally realised what she meant when she looked over her shoulder.  
In a heartbeat he jumped off the bed & had got down on his knees.  
"I'm sorry Natalia, it won't happen again"  
"I just need a little more time" she said softly.

She then kissed the top of his head, then kissed his nose cutely.  
He smiled at her as she backed on to the bed & got under the covers "You coming in?" she asked him with a yawn, he nodded at her & climbed in next to her, upon entry into the bed he felt her pull him towards him.

Wrapping his arms around her petit figure.  
She heard him giggle a little "_What so funny"  
"Nothing just… I'm I bed… with Belarus"_

She jokingly smacked him "Don't be such a pervert Toris"  
"Pervert?" he said sarcastically.  
"Admitting your enjoying being in bed with a girl, what would your mother think"  
"Yeah, I guess your right" she said with a yawn "I guess your right"

End of part 3

Thank you for reading so far, the next part will be up in the next few days.  
By the way I draw inspiration about the maid costume thing from a strip 'While You Were Gone' where Lithuania actually was in a maid costume & Russia was whipping him.


	4. Chapter 4

Love, Hate, Alcohol & Relief

It was early in the morning, early even for servant like Lithuania & that's saying something.  
Lithuania was in the middle of one of his sweet dreams where Russia didn't creep him out so much, he was still friends with Poland & Belarus was his wife, his ideal world.

But in the middle of his dream an elbow woke him up abruptly, he woke gasped sharply from the blow.

He had been through a lot of physical torture over the years thanks to Russia rough treatment with him & the other Baltic servants, especially Lithuania but that's what being Russia favourite entails… apparently.

He opened his eyes in pain "What was-" he began before Belarus covered his mouth with her soft hands.  
"Shut up & get out of here right now before Russia sees you" she stated, her tone of voice discreet yet firm, all he could do was nod, before getting up he lightly kissed her palm which was still over his mouth.

She took her hand away quickly & blushed red.  
He was still completely dressed from the previous night.  
He bit his lip & sighed to himself about not yet going all the way with Belarus.

Now Lithuania was no pervert, if he was then he would be going after Ukraine for her enormous- doesn't matter, the pint is he was no pervert, he had only ever thought of Belarus in a sexual way.

He patted down his military inform as he always did in the mornings, he turned his head to the angel who was sitting on her bed.

The Belarusian girl was staring at Lithuania longingly; she grinned with lust as she spoke "Looking good, solider"  
Lithuania blushed a moment before turning to her & bending to plant a kiss on her forehead, then on her lips.

They smiled at one another, he turned to face her & went to the door, before exiting he gave a little wave "See you later"  
When he left she looked down to the ground "Damn it Toris" she gripped where her heart would be, her heart was pounding very quickly, she didn't want to admit it & she wasn't going to, not their, not then.

Much later in the morning Belarus walked out of her room & to the dinning room where her elder brother & sister were both waiting along with three trembling servants serving food around them.

She glanced to Lithuania for a moment, the exact moment that he glanced at her, in the smallest moment they both have a little nod to one another with a small smile which was basically their way of saying 'Good Morning'

This nod & smile combo had become customary since he first slept in her room, it had been just over a week since that happened.

"Good morning Natalia" Russia said as she sat near him.  
"Good morning brother, good morning sister"  
"No need to be so formal Natalia" Ukraine said from the other side of Russia.

A short, fifteen year old Latvia walked up to Belarus "Err, miss Belarus, would you like some, some…" he said trembling as he held out a plate of food to her, with out smiling she took some of the food of his plate & with a simple hand gesture signalled him to go away.

He nodded quickly & skimmed backwards to the wall.  
Turning to Estonia he held his hand to the side of his own mouth as to not be heard "_She's as scary as always"  
"What do you want me to do about-"  
_Belarus was looking at them with cruelty & annoyance in her eyes making them jump out of their skin.

The Lithuania walked to the girl & offered her some food as well, but unlike Latvia, & unlike usual he didn't shake & act scared, he just acted… casual.

"Toasted bread Miss Belarus" he said with a faint smile.  
She looked at him in an unusual way, unusual to either of her siblings or the other servants.

The look in her eyes were unusual in the fact that they were friendly.  
Belarus looking friendly such an odd concept.

It made Russia look their way, not with his friendly yet misleading smile no, but with a look of confusion … concern.

After dinner was done Lithuania went to his duties when Russia approached him.  
"Lithuania, come with me to the living room, I need to talk with you-"  
"But Russia-"  
"-Alone" his voice seemed stern, in all the time that Lithuania knew Russia, he never seemed angry or stern about anything.

When they got to the living room, memories about the day before came to him, he walked with caution to the sofa opposite him.

They both sat down & immediately Russia began to talk.  
"Be honest with me Lithuania, are you & my sister having romantic relations?"  
Lithuania went white as a ghost "Wh-what, I don't know what yo-your talking about" he said looking to the side with a blush.

Russia looked dead into his favourite's eyes.  
"Tell the truth" Russia said, Lithuania could sense the seriousness in Russia's voice.  
"Err… Russia you have to…. Understand that… yes… we are" he said sighing.  
"Thank you, I just wanted to know is all" he smiled as he usually would.

"Your… your not going to tell Belarus I told you…?" he asked pitifully.  
"She didn't want to tell me, why not, I don't disapprove of you two"  
Lithuania looked up to Russia "Err… thanks…"

Russia smiled "Are you two going to marry?" he asked making the Lithuanian's eyes widen.  
"M-marry" he said surprised.  
"So you have no intention of marriage?"  
"Err, no sir" he said, his voice starting to waver.  
"Ok, just wanted to know, you may leave now"

Lithuania then got up & made for the door quickly, but not before Russia spoke again.

"Oh & Lithuania, if you make my little sister unhappy" he stated still smiling with his eyes nearly closed "I will kill you" he grinned happily at him as he walked out, his skin turning pale.

He spent the remainder of his day misty eyed as he worked, he thought of the idea of marriage, it had crossed his mind before, but never seriously, just thoughts of an ideal world (like mentioned earlier)

Before he knew it, it was time to go to bed.  
At that point, Lithuania sneaking into Belarus' room became an everyday occurrence.

He approached the door after spending sometime making sure no one was around.  
Placing his hand on handle he took a deep breath as he did every night.

He saw Belarus was sitting at the end of the bed, facing towards the door, eagerly awaiting his visit.

"_I'm back"_ Lithuania said as he entered.  
"Good evening Toris"

He smiled at her as she approached the foot of the bed, he bent over as he did that morning & kissed her forehead.  
Sitting down next to her he put his arm around her waist & pulled her close, they faced each other for a moment.

"How's your day been?" Belarus asked sweetly.  
"Fine" he answered kissing her cheek.  
She put one of her hands on his chest & rubbed it in a semi- circle for a moment before kissing his nose.

"Did Russia say something to you"  
Lithuania looked at her blankly not knowing how to answer.  
"Why do you ask"  
"No reason its just… you seem a bit… wary of him, or at least you did today, not this morning but-"

He silenced her with a kiss on her lips, the kiss was light yet passionate, it grew deeper as they slipped their tongues into each other's mouths & lay down on the bed.

She climbed on top of him & dragged him up the bed so his head was resting on the pillows; she kissed his neck then began to bite it softly.

He couldn't help gasping a little.  
She then started to bite down harder & lick on a spot on his neck, one of her hands wondered to his top button, undoing the buttons she found.

She undid a few buttons from the top of his shirt & slipped off his tie & blazer, then a bit of his shirt exposing his shoulders, she bit down & licked what she found, she concentrated in near his neck.

Continuously licking & biting in the same place left a deep red hickey in it place, she looked at her handy work & smiled.

"I love you, you know"  
"I love you too" they exchanged several times as they climbed into bed.  
They held each other through the night, till early dawn.

The next day he got up as early as he did last morning.  
With out waking her up he woke himself up & quietly sneaked out the room, he shut the door behind him & turned to face the hallway, only to be facing a friendly looking Russia.

He froze as they looked at each other.  
"Good morning Lithuania"  
"Go-good morning… Russia"

The tall Russian man walked to Lithuania.  
"Lithuania-" he said getting closer causing the smaller man to grow a bit scared.  
Then Russia placed his hand on top of Lithuania's head "Don't worry Lithuania, I won't tell Belarus"

Lithuania smiled at him in gratitude when Russia handed him a small black box.  
He opened the box given to him to find a diamond ring inside, he instantly looked to Russia in confusion "But I said I wasn't gonna marry"

Russia looked at him "See it as a… plan B"  
"Well… thanks Russia, you have always been a good friend… kinda" he said putting the box into his pocket.

The next morning (a few hours later) Belarus & Lithuania did what they usually did, nodded to each other smiled when they could & talk discreetly alone.

Nothing happened until later that night when Lithuania had snuck into Belarus' room.  
(Yeah sorry for the absence of action their I had to get to the next night but didn't want to go on another page to do so, so hear we are)

"Well come back" she stated.  
"Glad to be back"  
"So come here, lets get down to it-" she began slyly.  
"Wait before we… I just need to ask you something"

She could sense the seriousness in his voice "Go on"  
"Where… where do you think… were heading…"  
Looking at him in confusion she asked "'Were' being… the Soviet union, what?"  
"I mean us, me & you?"  
"I honestly don't know, I see us happy, that's all.  
"Ok… how do you see our relationship?"

She looked at him again "Well… I dunno, I like our… relationship, it works, its healthy, its-"  
"How do toy see your relationship with Russia"

Her eyes widened "What, my relationship with…"  
His eyes showed more seriousness then before.  
"My relationship with Russia… I think I… I do love Russia, but as a brother you know, I want to keep him safe forever"

Lithuania smiled at her "He… he gets so lonely… & I fear that if… when the Soviet union ends… he won't have anyone… I don't want him to be sad so… I'll always be there for him"  
"Belarus… I'm sorry I… I misinterpreted the… well you know…"

After a few moments of silence he moved nearer to her, but stopped in front of her.  
He got down on his left knee & stared into her eyes as his hands fumbled in his pocket.  
Finally he got a hold of the small black box.

He brought it out slowly.  
"Toris, what are you?" Belarus said, her voice catching as she spoke.

"Natalia Arlovskaya, will you marry me"

End of part 4

Next part is the final part, its their only because theirs going to be mayor, I repeat major lemon so if you don't like the idea of it & if you didn't why are you even reading, then don't complain about it.

So it goes without saying, no flames in the reviews, but if you enjoy then favourite like Lithuania is Russia's favourite & review.


	5. Chapter 5

Love, Hate, Alcohol & Relief

Author's note

-First off, I'm sorry this took so long, I had written up the finale a few days ok but I wasn't happy about it, I thought it was unrealistic, to fast paced etc, so I rewrite it, took some time, I'm sorry.

-This contains a lo-ot of Lemon but you can probably still enjoy the plot as it goes too.

Story time

He got down on his left knee & stared into her eyes as his hands fumbled in his pocket.  
Finally he got a hold of the small black box.

He brought it out slowly.  
"Toris, what are you?" Belarus said, her voice catching as she spoke.

"Natalia Arlovskaya, will you marry me"  
"Wh-what?" she said with a stutter.

She looked at him with a blank expression  
"Natalia are you ok?" he asked starting to get worried.

He was scared when she didn't answer "Natalia!" he arose from his kneeling position, he put one hand on each of her shoulder & shuck her lightly.  
"Natalia, please answer, anything, are you… are you ok?" he slouched over as he got desperate for a sign of life, his hands still on her shoulder he dropped his gaze to the floor.  
"_Yes_" he heard.  
"Wh-what?" he brought himself back up slowly to face her.

She looked him dead into the eye, her eyes began to water as she bit her lip "Yes!" she almost shouted.

"Yes?"  
"Yes"  
Not being able to help but smile, the Lithuanian man brought her into a hug, which she returned.  
"_I love you_" she said into his shoulder.  
"I love you too", he said as they brought each other into a kiss.

Suddenly in the middle of the kiss, he separated then moved one arm around her shoulders & slipping to her side he slipped his other arm to her legs & picked her up bridal style.

She blushed for a moment before smiling at him.  
Cupping one hand on his cheek he kissed him lightly as he brought her to the side of her bed.

As he dropped her softly into the bed she murmured something to herself.  
"What was that?"  
"I think… I think I'm ready"  
"Ready for what?"  
She lifted her arms to her quickly to him & pulled him down into a deep kiss.  
"I'm ready"

Then he realised what she meant, he blushed crimson & looked away from her.  
"Are… are you sure?"  
"Dead sure"

He then climbed onto the bed then on top of the angelic girl.  
"Sure"  
"Sure, now lets… get on with it"  
"Natalia… it's going to hurt a little" he said with worried tone.  
"I know, don't threat about it, I'm ready"

Without another word he kissed her once lightly, then again and that time the kiss was deeper, wetter, more passionate.  
Belarus felt the Baltic man's tongue skim her lips slowly.  
She opened her mouth & he slowly slid his tongue into her mouth & met hers.

As they wrapped their tongues around each other Belarus began to loosen his tie, she discarded it & unbuttoned his top button.

Soon enough his shirt & blazer were both off him leaving him bare chested.  
She eyed his toned body with lust & licked her lips before turning around with her back facing him.

Understanding what she wanted him to do, he reached his hands to her back & began to remove the layers of clothing in the way of her pale skin.

Soon he had removed the apron & part of the dress, but it was a one piece connected to the dress she wore.  
She turned & smiled to him as she worked her hands to her dress & started to remove it as well, then in one quick motion her dress was removed reviling her smooth, blemish free skin, but she still had her corset, bra, tights & panties on.

Before Lithuania could get a chance to take of the rest she pushed him down & hovered over him.  
"Your turn" she hissed at him as she loosened his belt.  
With a wriggle they managed to get the trousers off him.

"Looking good" she complemented with a glint in her eye.  
"Same to you Natalia"  
They smiled at each other & pushed their lips against one another.  
As their tongues fought for dominance the Lithuanian snaked his hands behind her back & was working off the corset, soon his job was done & it slid off her.

She separated and Lithuania caught site of a blush.  
"You dare unclothe me without my consent" she said slyly while liking her lips.  
"And what if I do" he said boldly.

She brought her hands to her tights & swiftly kicked out of them.  
She opened her mouth to speak but Lithuania took the chance to kiss her & slid his tongue deep into her throat.

Soon she melted into it & Lithuania took a chance by bringing one hand to her bust.  
It hovered around the side of the chest then he lightly planted it onto the rounded shape in front of it.

Letting out an involuntary moan he added pressure to his grip & fondled her breast.  
A chorus of low pants & moans could be heard by Lithuania as he continued the motion, he put his other hand onto the other breast as he lowed his jaw to her pale neck, he began to suck it & nip it gently.

"_Please… don't… stop… don't stop" _she said between breaths.  
Then he removed one of his hands & brought it to her thighs.

Placing one hand on the inside of the thighs he rubbed them with his palm, stretching the radius from the back of her knee to her upper thigh.

He slowed the pace of the hand on her thigh as it got to the top, he slipped it onto her hip then behind it, he took another chance & kneaded her ass gently.

After a few minutes of repeating this process he then separated from her & knelt in front of her.  
She got her breath back to complain "Why, did you… stop" a deep red blush founded on her cheeks.

Without giving an answer he pushed her to the top of the bed but so she was still on her back, he moved both arms to her legs & wrapped them around the thighs & pushed them up, he brought his head down to her panties & freed one hand momentarily to remove them, but as his fingers got to their hem he heard her talk.  
"What are you doing?" she said with a very deep blush, she reached out to him but before she could get to him, he slid his tongue up one of her thighs making her moan with ecstasy.

"Just wait" he commanded her with a soft voice, surprisingly she did as asked of her & put her head back down & faced the ceiling.

In a quick flash he slid the panties up her leg & discarded them.  
He gazed upon her womanhood, he had imagined this moment many times late at night.  
With his still free hand he began to rub what he saw in front of him making her moan loudly, she covered her mouth with a hand to silence herself but as he continued she found it hard to resist him, she started to writhe against the hand as it rubbed harder, then he repositioned the hand slightly & aimed his middle finger at the opening.

"Ready?"  
She bit her lips nervously "I, I don't know"  
He chuckled a little & lightly kissed her thigh.

Then he plunged the finger right in & almost immediately she started to groan loudly.  
It delve deeper as his thumb played with the outside, then he added another finger into her making her nearly scream his name.

She knew someone might hear her, she didn't care, the only person she was thinking about now was the Lithuanian & her pleasure only spiked as another finger found her opening.

His skilful fingers played at her clitoris as she continued to writhe, his fingers were pushing her close to orgasm, closer then she ever had been, she bit her lips & tried to contain herself a little longer but to no avail, she knew that it was only a matter of time before her body let go and-

Then her prediction came to, as his fingers worked deeper into her he felt a liquid make contact with his fingers.

She clenched then bed with her hands & sweated as this continued, soon she was nearly gushing but to her surprise, he wasn't sickened by this, if anything he was spurred on, he continued to work as she got wetter & wetter, the warmth of her liquid surrounded his hands & splatter on the bed as it came out.

He then began to slow down & soon he stopped altogether, he moved upward but remained on his knees in front of her, her eyes opened to first see him inspecting the nectar on him.

As she breathed heavily she blushed saying to him "I'm… sorry"  
He looked to her in confusion "About what?"  
"About-"

She stopped talking as he slowly dragged his tongue up his finger, he tasted the nectar that had originated from within her, he smiled & remarked "Taste good"  
"Shut… shut up" she said as her cheeks glowed.

Then suddenly his head came back to its former position, she awaited his hands to deliver another treatment but instead she almost jumped as she felt cool air being blew into her womanhood.

The next thing she knew he had pressed his jaw up to the opening & had taken the liberty of sliding his tongue into the entrance as well making her moan uncontrollably.

She rocked where she lay as he slid his tongue in & out repeatedly.  
Once again she was close, very close…

As he continued his movements she soon lost control again & started to cum with out any hope of self-restraint.  
They liquid flowed from her & directly into his mouth, he lapped it up with his tongue happily making her moan again.

His hot tongue forced itself in & out of her provoking her further, soon she could help but moan loudly & gush with the liquid he was happily sucked up.

As he did last time he slowed his pace over the course of a few minutes, once he was halted he removed himself from the angel in front of him  
"That was… amazing… your amazing" she said trying to catch her breath back.  
Lithuania was a little warn out at this point & lay down next to his Belarusian princess.

"You look tired, are you some old man, I thought you were sprightly & young &-"  
"Were the same age Natalia, I just need a minute to recover some energy"  
Before he can recover anything she springs on top of him putting one hand on his chest.  
"Lie back against the wall" she commanded with a clear tone of voice.  
Without a word he obeys having no energy to question why.

Once he's sitting up propped up on against the wall, she crawls close to him & puts both hands on his boxers, the only item of clothing he has on.  
"Somebody's exited" she remarked letting out a giggle making him go red.

She slowly edges the boxers down from their hem, eventually she got them off completely & threw them to the floor, reviling a large, straight, very stiff shaft which points at an angle toward her.

She moves closer to it, not coming in close contact with it, just inspecting it.  
"Are they all this size or-" she starts to ask naively.  
"HOW WOULD I KNOW!" he says loudly very red in the face.  
He's silence by per prodding it with her index finger.

It becomes harder then before & slightly adjusts its angle.  
"Fascinating" she remarks as her face edges closer.

He was about to utter some comment about how its not nice to tease, but before he does she presses her lips gently to his stiff manhood & he lets out a gasp.

She then kissed it lightly before beginning to suck its tip gently making him give out another gasp.  
For some minutes that's the position they stayed it but soon she began to take more & more of the length through her lips, as she got to the half way- point of it she dragged her tongue against the hard shaft.

He groaned with bliss as she did so, then he felt himself starting to cum, he wasn't quite there yet, but as Belarus slowly moved her head forward he felt an urge to move the act along, it felt unfamiliar to think something of that calibur.

Then out of his purely animalistic thoughts he reached a hand to her head, he stroked her hair slowly with a perverted grin, he was looking more like France now.

His hand reached the back of the Belarusian's head, she didn't take much notice & continued her slow work & for him, it was very slow work.  
Then his hand automatically started to add pressure on her head & pushed her further up his shaft.

Her eyes opened wide at his aggressiveness, they got wider as she felt a awful amount of strength in his hand, she had no choice but to go deeper inward, for a time she let this continue hoping he would try to hurt her in some way.

As his hand pulled her towards him a little further he let out a gasp because at that point she was basically deep throating him.

Suddenly a squirt of pre cum went directly down her throat, her eyes wet wide & she fully absorbed the feeling of the salty taste in her throat, she let out a moan of discomfort as more came out of the tip she nearly tried to pull out a little but his grip on her head stayed firm as it kept her in place, soon she found her self accepting the situation.

The Baltic boy (soon to be man) let out a cry of pleasure as one of her cold hands started to fondle his _testicles slowly._

She gave a wince as real cum starts to descend down into her throat but she doesn't try to resist, she doesn't no why but she's enjoying the experience as well, she didn't know if it was getting a lot of self satisfaction by doing it in the first place, if it was her finally getting rid of her sexual doubts & getting rid of any sexual needs, or it could have been Lithuania, her big strong, handsome Lithuania showing her a dominant side, a side just for her to see, a side he would only ever show her.

More of the salty liquid emerges from his member & she willingly drinks it all up.  
Soon enough he relinquishes his hold on her head, but she stays in her position a while longer, as she removes the still throbbing organ from her jaw she trails her tongue across it one last time.

The tip then emerges from the cavern but she gives it one last suck as he goes back from her a little.  
He blushes at the sight of a little bit of his cum still on her lips, she laps it up with her tongue & swallows giving him a smirk.

"I didn't know you could be so-"  
"I'm sorry"  
"-forceful, sorry for what, I liked it" she says with another smile.

She then grips his chin & pulls him into a kiss.  
"Come on, we have work to finish don't we" she grins at him.  
"Are you sure, this is my first time too so sorry if it's a little… anticlimactic"  
"Nice choice of words"

He grins at her remark realising what he said "I didn't mean that I meant-"  
She silences him with a finger gently pushed to his lips.  
"Lets do this"

Removing her finger she moves into position, they face each other but she still has to look up to him a little given the size in stature, they hips mirror ready for anything.

He kisses her fondly several times, their tongues once again knot round each other.  
"Last time… its going… to… hurt" he panted regaining his breath.  
"Weave gone this far together… so lets… lets go the rest of the distance" she said with a loving smile.  
"I love you" he said.  
"I love you too Toris"

With one last look into each other's eyes, he closed the gap between their hips, he thrust into her making her bit down on her lip not wanting to show her pain.

Lithuania saw her pained expression & slowly backed out of her, they held their arms in the other as he reached over & kissed her fore head.

Then he reached one hand to rest on her hip, to her surprise he seemed to be slightly pushing away from her, he came out of her slowly & a tear trickled down her now rosy cheeks.

His next thrust was slower, but more importantly, less painful for his porcelain angel.  
As he slowly slipped in & out of her Belarus began to mew softly as she got used to the movements.

"Is this… better?" he asked with a look of concern.  
"Yes… thank… thank you" she said quietly with a smile before placing a small kiss on his lips.

His grip on her hip tightened slightly as he re-entered her, this time with a dash more pace then the last thrust.

Not wanting her to feel bad or anything he kept in his thoughts of how tight she was & my god, she was tight against his enlarged member.  
He couldn't take it anymore his patience was starting to waver as he continued to move in & out of her.

"Toris, go… faster" she commanded but with little heart in the request.  
"You sure?"  
"So… very sure… please… faster"

At her request he began to pick up his pace, it felt easier on him to do this & it felt wonderful to her now she had gotten used to the feeling.

They kept on the pace for several minutes & they both thought they were close to their final limit.

She writhed against him as he goes harder & faster, she can't take anymore either.  
Pre cum comes out of the both of them & they both try to not moan, to no avail.  
As they moan in anticipation they both catch a glimpse into each other's eyes.

They both know that they truly love each other.

Their hips both grind against each other & they both rock on the spot as they both get close to the edge.

Then they both let out loud moans of pleasure as they release at the same time, they both hold each other in a loving embrace as they both gasp & groan.

True bliss is achieved at that moment, they both keep repeatedly cuming, neither one of them wants this to stop, they both want to keep going, they both one to show their love for each other.  
Soon they both slow down, their energy spent, he removes his member from her & lies down next to her.  
For a few minutes they both lay next to each other.  
No conversation detectible, no words are uttered, only deep breaths in & out, when there both calm they face each other.

"I… love… you" Belarus uttered between breaths.  
"I love… you too"

They shared one more kiss before Belarus took her usual spot with her head under his chin with Lithuania's arms around her waist holding her close to him.

The Next Morning

Lithuania & Belarus woke up late that morning, when they realised they both got dressed quickly & hurried down the stairs.

They Stopped in front of the door to the dinning room, Estonia & Latvia had probably made something for them by now.

They glanced at each other & look away quickly, Belarus shocked Lithuania by kissing him softly on the cheek & adjusted the ring on her finger.

Upon entry they were met with the two other Baltic servants, Estonia approached them first followed by Latvia.

"Hey guys" Estonia said with an eerily large smirk.  
"Err, good morning" Lithuania says wondering why his fellow servant is acting so, strangely.  
Then Latvia approaches Belarus, but unlike any other time he's not shaking or nerves at all.  
"Good morning miss Belarus" he says with a smirk.  
"…Good… morning" she says with a glance at Lithuania, which he could read as saying 'do you know what this is about'

Lithuania gives a small shrug of the shoulders & sits down, Belarus sits across from him & the two other Baltic countries sit on the opposite side of the table, wordless, just looking at them with large smirks on their faces.

"So what you been doing?" Estonia asks slyly.  
"Nothing" Lithuania answers.  
"So did you both… enjoy last night"

Belarus looked at them sharply "Dinner was… acceptable…"  
Latvia gave her a funny look & said "Sounded like you enjoyed last night"  
Belarus' eyes widened.  
"He must be good with his hand" Estonia remarked bodily.  
Lithuania jumped to his feet "What did you two hear?" he demanded.  
"I have… no idea… what your talking about" Latvia starts to crack then both him &  
Estonia gave a snort before going into a fit of laughter.

Belarus grabbed Latvia by his collar & pulled him close to her, she looked dead into his eyes with a menacing stare.  
"Tell me what you do or else I will-"  
"Don't bother, he's a masochist"

Latvia goes crimson as Belarus smirks evilly while holding her fists up to her chin.  
"Really, well your going to enjoy this" she says punching the boy in the cheek sending him down to the ground.

A smile is seen lingering on the boys face as he gets to his knees then jumps to Belarus & hugs her dress at the knee & repeats statements like 'I'm sorry mistress', 'Punish me if you will miss Belarus'

"She's my girlfriend" Lithuania states confused with the situation.  
"Yes, yes, we know" Estonia says calmly.  
"Wonder what Russia will think of his little sister with Lithuania" Latvia said composing himself once more & standing by Estonia's side.

"Russia can not know of this" Belarus orders.

Suddenly a tall man clad in a coat & scarf emerges from behind the door.  
"Russia already knows" he announces with glee.

Belarus looks at her brother with a blank expression "How does-"  
"I caught Lithuania sneaking out of your room" he says happily, Belarus turns to Lithuania on the spot & delivers a upper cut to the chin sending him to the floor in a fit of anger, immediately she falls to her knees & lightly pats Lithuania on the head with a giggle.

"Sorry, old habits & all"  
He gets up to face Russia, but before he can ask why he said what he did, Russia interrupts him.

"So did you ask her?"  
Lithuania looks at him "…Yes"  
"And she said?"  
Lithuania reaches for Belarus' hand & holds it up to her brother upon further inspection he sees the ring on her finger.  
"She said yes?" Russia asks happily again.  
"How does he know?" she asks with a smile as well, glad she doesn't have to explain anything to Russia.

Lithuania looks to Russia who, for once, holds his tongue to let Lithuania speak.  
"Russia approached me & gave me the ring to propose, so basically, he got us together"

Lithuania expects a smack upside the head but instead Belarus jumps up to Russia & hugs him tightly, giving a small peck on the cheek.  
"Thanks big brother" she says happily.

"VODKA ALL AROUND!" Russia announced.  
"Really?" Latvia asks, his face beaming with excitement.  
Estonia then steps in "Maybe s weaker drink for you"

"Did I hear Vodka" a tall, large busted women says bounding into the room.  
"Yes Ukraine, Belarus is getting married to Lithuania" Russia says proudly.  
"Yay, I knew they would get together"

They all enjoy a few drinks & celebrations for the rest of the day.  
It's evening by the time everyone gathered in the living room.

All three of the Baltic trio are gathered along side Russia & his sisters.  
Russia sits in his singular chair at the top of the room facing the rest.  
Estonia & Latvia sit on the sofa while Ukraine sat between the sofa & her brother's chair, leaving one single chair which Lithuania resided in with a less the sober Belarus on his lap.

Ukraine spoke up while holding a glass of Vodka, not as strong as her brother, but he can handle liquor better then Germany & Prussia combined.  
"Hey Belarus, I've never seen you kiss Lithuania, so why don't you"

Lithuania was about to say she only partakes of such activates in private but he was silenced before a word was uttered by his bride too be smacking her lips against his.

"You're happier then I've ever seen you" Russia stated pointing his glass of pure, strong Vodka at Belarus  
"I am happy" Belarus confirmed with a large smile.  
"And so am-" Lithuania began.

Belarus once again silenced her fiancé with a kiss, but this one lasted about ten seconds.

Latvia looked on at their display of affection & sighed attracting the attention of Ukraine.  
"What up, you no like the beer"  
"No the beers fine, a little weak but fine, it just, I wonder what kissing is like" he said with a daze.  
"You've never kissed anyone?"  
"No"

Estonia lent towards him & lightly kissed his forehead like a mother would, although it was motherly, or at the very least sisterly, the 15 year old went a little red.

"Ha, Latvia all red" Estonia said pointing at the boy.  
He was about to continue when Ukraine walked to him & kissed the Estonian on the forehead like she did with Latvia.

"Estonia, you've embarrisedted him by kissen 'im like you're his mother or somthen" Belarus slurred before getting up & approaching the young teen.

She looked over to her boyfriend who have her a nod along with "He deserves it"

Belarus then lightly kissed Latvia's lips for two seconds.  
"Taste like… Vodka"  
"Why don't I get one?" Estonia asked jokingly.  
"Because your boring" Belarus stated.

Everyone had a bit of a chuckle after that, soon enough Belarus feel asleep in the arms of her future husband & everyone went to bed.

…  
…

Except for Latvia who phoned up Sealand.  
"Hey Peter, guess what" "  
"What?"  
"I drunk some beer, a tiny amount of Vodka & got kissed by two different girls, one kiss on the lips" he remarked proudly.  
"What, your kidding, I bet your lying" Sealand said.

The End

(Probably)

Thanks for reading this, its been fun to write, I hope its fun to read, favourite & review if you could.

Also I'm thinking of a sequel to this but I can take care of that another time, once again sorry this took longer then the others, I rewrote it as you may know, also sorry this ones a longer then the rest but please read it all.

This has been brought to you by Fanfaction.  
Tune in again for more.


End file.
